My Story, My Life, My New Sister
by Shanni81
Summary: Set during Eclipse: An army of newborns have been created & are set to destroy the Cullens. Bella's blood is one thing, but what will happen when she finds out about a sister with the same scent! Will the Cullens have another Swan to protect? Or can this young girl & her friends protect themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Bella's Point of View**

After announcing my engagement to Charlie, I felt my stomach drop. Edward stood next to me, still as a statue. All Charlie did was look back and forth between Edward and I. I felt Edward's stare on my back. Charlie's was white; almost as white as Edward's.

"Marriage?" was all Charlie said.

"Bells, your only eighteen. Can't you wait another year or two?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, please don't treat me like I am some kind of child. I am a legal adult and so is Edward. Carlisle and Esme are fine with is and so is mom." I said trying to turn his face back to a normal color.

"You talked to your mother already?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. Right before I came to you." I replied.

"And what did she say?" Charlie asked.

"She said the same thing you said but added, 'as long as you're happy, I'm happy'." I replied.

Charlie's face began to come back to color. He looked away from me and looked directly at Edward.

"And you love my daughter? Enough to," Charlie stopped, breathed deeply, then let it out. "marry her?" He said with a harsh tone.

Edward looked at Charlie and spoke without hesitation.

"Yes. Sir. Which is why I have come to you. To ask your permission. The right way." Edward finished still standing as a statue.

I rolled my eyes at his last sentence.

"Well, if your mother is ok with it," Charlie said as he looked at me then back at Edward. "and your parents are ok with it," he stopped and sighed again.

"Then I guess I am ok with it too." He finally said.

I smiled and gave my father a big hug. Edward shook hands with Charlie and then kissed me on my forehead. As Edward and I began to leave the kitchen, Charlie called us back.

"Wait just a second there Bells. I need to tell you something." He said as Edward and I turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I have someone I want you to meet." Charlie said.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Jade! Will you come down here please?!" Charlie yelled in the direction of the stairs.

I looked at him still confused. I didn't want to ask Edward because I thought it would lead my dad to question him. As we waited, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. And small child around five-foot four came and stood next to Charlie. She was a beautiful girl, with dark brown hair that came to her shoulder and light brown eyes with a hint of green in them. She had caramel colored skin and amazing style. She looked like she could be best friends with Alice.

"Hi." She said as she looked at me with a smile.

I felt Edward tense behind me.

"Jade this is Bella. Bella, this is Jade." Said Charlie introducing us.

We shook hands and her smile got bigger, I noticed she had braces. Charlie put his hands on Jade's shoulders.

"Bell, meet your new sister."

My mouth instantly dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood there with my mouth agape. Edward flicked me on the back when he realized I wasn't talking. I jumped when he flicked me.

"Sister? I thought I was the only child?" I asked.

"Well you are biologically." Said Charlie.

The expression on my face must have gave my father the hint that I was still confused.

"Its called 'adoption' Bells." He said.

I smiled at the thought of Charlie adopting another kid. Edward, still tense beside me, cautiously stepped forward and shook Jade's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Edward." He said with a smile.

"Oh you're Edward. Yes, Charlie has told me so much about you. and you too Bella. You're prettier in person." Said Jade. I smiled at her. Even though I barely know her, I liked Jade. Maybe she wont be a bad sister.

"Thanks. You're pretty yourself. At that moment, the phone bean to ring. Charlie walked towards it and answered it.

"So what do you guys do around here?" asked Jade.

I looked at Edward and shrugged.

"Not much. It kind of depends on who your friends are." I replied.

"Yea but if you stay around Bella too much, you'll get yourself in some trouble." Edward said.

Jade smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well as the two of you get to know each other, I have to head off." Said Charlie after he hung up the phone.

"Dad where are you going?" I asked.

"Another murder down by the dock." Charlie replied slipping his jacket on.

"Oh." I simply said.

"Yea. You kids have fun. Bella, be nice." Said Charlie.

"Dad I'm always nice." I said with a smile.

"Bye." He said out the door.

"Be careful!" Jade and I both called after him.

"I will." He answered back.

I turned back to Jade who seemed interested in Charlie's tiny home.

"So did Charlie tell you where you were going to be sleeping?" I asked.

"No not yet. But for now I guess I'm on the couch." Said Jade.

"No. I wont have it." I said. I turned to Edward and winked.

"You can sleep in my room." I said back at Jade.

"Oh no Bella. That's nice but I don't wanna take your room like that." She said.

"Please. You're my new sister and I want to be nice. And I wanna make a good impression." I said.

Jade smiled, looked down the floor, then back at me.

"Are you sure?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Yes I'm sure." I said.

"Ok. Thank you." Jade replied.

"Sure. So how do you like Forks so far?" I asked.

"Its cool. I haven't seen much but I guess I'll have to venture off." Jade said with a smile.

All of a sudden, Edwards phone began to ring.

"Excuse me ladies." He said as he walked towards the door and stepped out.

"He's your boyfriend right?" Jade asked.

"Yea." I replied.

"I like his eyes." She said.

I felt my heart stopped when she said that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

"Uh yea. They're amazing right?" I said hopping she wouldn't catch on.

"Are they contacts?" she asked.

"Nope. Totally real." I said with a nervous smile.

"Sweet." She said.

"Yea so his he. His family is amazing too." I said without thinking.

"You met his family?" wow. He's so into you." Jade said smiling.

"Yea. I guess." I said.

After a second, Edward walked back into the house.

"Bella, Alice wants us to meet her at home." He said.

"Ummm... Ok. Is it alright if Jade comes with us?" I asked.

Jade looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Wait Bella. I just got here. I don't want to intrude on you, your boyfriend, or this Alice chick. Isn't it bad enough I took your room?" Jade said.

"Don't worry. Alice loves company. And she will love your style." Said Edward.

"Are you guys sure?" Jade asked.

"Yes it will be-"I stopped short.

Both Jade and Edward looked at me.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Edward.

"Um, Jade will you excuse us for one minute?" I asked grabbing Edward's arm.

"Sure." She simply said and sat on the couch.

"Thanks. Edward, upstairs please." I said.

When Edward and I were upstairs, I shut the door behind us and turned to him.

"Ok two things. One, why did you cringe behind me when Jade came down stairs?" I asked.

"She has your scent." Edward replied.

"Wait what? She's adopted how is that possible?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but she smells just like you." he said. I smiled at the thought.

"Yea and two?" he asked.

"Oh right. Jade can't come with us. What about Jasper?" I asked.

"Jasper has grown immune to human scent. If Jade has your scent, he will be able to control himself." Edward said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" I asked with Jade's tone.

"Positive. Bella, I know my brother." Said Edward with that award winning smile.

"Ok. I trust you. And him." I said as I walked out the room and back down the stairs.

Jade was still sitting on the couch when Edward and I returned. She heard us coming and arose from her seat.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Perfect. Come on." I wrapped my arm around her neck and shoulders and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Wow, I've only been here thirty minutes and my sister is already fun." She said.

Edward chuckled as did I.

"She's not as much fun as you think." Said Edward.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"She's an accident magnet." Edward answered.

Jade laughed and I punch Edward. It hurt my hand but he faked like it hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View**

When we arrived at Edward's house, Alice was sitting on the porch.

"Alice what's going on?" Edward asked. Alice saw Jade and smiled.

"Hi. What's your name?" she asked as she walked towards us and ignoring her brother's question.

"This is Jade. Bella's sister. Jade this is my sister Alice." Edward said.

"Hi." said Jade

"Bella, I didn't know you had a sister." Said Alice.

"Well, we're not real sisters. Charlie adopted me earlier today." Jade said.

"Well blood related or not, I hope Bella treats you like you two are really sisters." Said Alice still smiling.

For some reason, Alice was smiling a lot. Usually she just smiles a tiny bit unless she's having fun. But this-this was different. I think she noticed Jade's clothes.

"Alice, what did you want to see us about?" Edward asked finally getting his sister's attention.

"Oh right. Carlisle wants to see you. Jade, let's take a walk." Said Alice.

I looked at Alice with suspicion.

"Alice, be careful with my sister." I said with a specific tone.

"Oh don't worry Bella. Jay will be just fine." She replied. There was that smile again.

"'Jay'?" I asked.

"Yup. That's her new nickname." Alice simply said. W_hat was up with Alice today? _Then I thought about it. Alice a vision about Jade.

"Interesting." She said looking at Jade.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Nothing." Alice said. She lied. I know Alice too well to know that. My soon-to-be twinkled toed sister was such a strange person. In my opinion, Alice was the most graceful vampire I'd ever seen.

"Ok Jade. Alice will take care of you. Don't worry she's trustworthy." I said.

"Ok. I have questions for her anyway." Jade replied. My heart stopped again.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get your boots?" Jade asked Alice.

"I was just about to ask you were you got your jeans." Said Alice. _Yup, Jade will be just fine._ I thought to myself. When Jade and Alice walked off, Edward and I walked into the house. Rosalie and Emmett were walking down the stairs hand-in-hand.

"Emmett, where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"I'm over here Edward." Carlisle said from the kitchen.

"Emmett, Rose, I need you in here as well." He said.

The four of us walked over to kitchen and found Carlisle and Esme standing side by side.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Newborns have been created." Was all he said.

**Can anyone guess what Alice's vision was? And yes it was about Jade...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**In case anyone was wondering, I am mixing things up a bit. The graduation has happened already and she has returned. I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Bella's Point of View**

"An army of vampires?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yes. Alice saw them but she said there was no one she recognized." Replied Carlisle.

Just then Edward growled.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob's here." He said as he headed for the door.

Jacob stood there at the door until Edward opened it to let him in.

"I thought you would hear me." Jacob said.

"Yea. Your thoughts were pretty loud." Edward said.

"Sorry. Is she here?" Jacob asked. I walked around the corner.

"Hey Bella." Jacob said.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Did you tell her?" Jacob asked.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Said Edward.

"Tell who what?" I asked.

"Paul and Emmett had a little mishap while we were in Florida." Said Edward.

"What kind of mishap and why was Emmett over there in the first place?" I asked getting mad.

"Careful Bella. We wouldn't want you blowing a fuse." Said Jacob.

"Don't start with me Jake." I said.

"Oh Edward just tell her." Said Emmett as he walked around the corner and sat on the couch.

"Emmett is right Edward. Bella is the one the red haired wants." Said Jacob.

"Victoria?" I asked almost a shout.

"Fuse Bella." Said Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked at Edward.

"It was nothing. That's why I wanted us to Florida." Said Edward.

"Alice's vision. You lied to me." I said to him. Then I turned to Jacob.

"And you? Why haven't you called me back?" I asked Jacob.

"I didn't have anything to say." He said walking out the door towards his bike.

At that moment, Alice and Jade were walking back. But it wasn't just the two of them. Four other girls were with them.

"Alice where have you been?" I asked.

"Chill Bella. I told you we were going on a walk." Said Alice.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the four girls standing next to Jade.

"Bella, these are my friends Bailey, Alycia, Jackie, and Christina." Said Jade.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." They all said together.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." said Alice.

"Not now Alice. I'm debating whether I should kill Edward or Jacob." I said looking back and forth between the two. Alice scoffed.

"They can wait. Jacob stay right there. We will be right back." Said Alice as she grabbed my arm and lead me in the house and up the stairs.

"Alice, the newborns. Where are they?" I asked before she could say anything.

"Bella, I will tell you about the newborns in a second. It's about Jade." Said Alice.

"Jade? Does she know about you guys? Did you tell her anything?" I asked nervous.

"Bella, my vision that I had earlier. It was about Jade." She said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She and her friends, the four down there, are Quileute Indian decent.

"You mean..?" I stopped.

"Bella, your sister is a wolf." Said Alice.

**SURPRISE! JADE IS A WOLF! Did anyone guess that? Don't forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

"What?! Are you serious? I just met her and she's already apart of Jacob's pack?!" said shouting. Surely everyone outside could hear me.

"Bella calm down. She and her friends aren't like Jacob and the other wolves at all." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice back to normal.

"Well for one thing, I can see them, Jade and her friends. And their fur color is different." Alice replied smiling.

"Why do you keep smiling?" I asked.

"Because with five new wolves, that I can actually see, maybe they can be useful against these newborns." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, we've been tracking these newborns for a while now. Every choice they make, we will know because of me." She said.

"I understand that. Wait why are different from Jake and his pack?" I asked.

Just then, Alice froze and her eyes were still.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked.

He must have been listening to our conversation. Since he couldn't read my mind, Alice was the next best thing.

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Maybe a little." He said.

He walked over and stood next to me and we both waited for Alice to move.

"It was about thirty seconds until Alice snapped back to reality.

"Uh-oh." She said.

"Alice what is it? What did you see?" I asked.

"Edward, go get everyone and bring them up here. Except Jade and her friends." Alice said.

"What about Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Bring him too." She said. Edward growled.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked again.

Before you know it, every one of the Cullens and Jacob was up stairs.

"Alice what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle we aren't going to Seattle. They're coming here." She said.

_**Sorry its been a while. i needed new ideas. please read and review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

"What is she talking about?" asked Jacob.

He took a step forward but was stopped by Rosalie.

"Don't come any closer dog." She said.

"Do I really irritate you that much?" asked Jacob. Rosalie turned to him without caution.

"Rose stop! Leave Jacob alone. We have more important things to worry about." Esme said. Rosalie growled and turned back to Alice.

"Alice, there was no one you recognized?" asked Carlisle.

"None. But there were new additions." She said.

"The army grows stronger." Said Carlisle.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked.

"An army of vampires. They have been created for reasons unknown. They have brought too much attention to themselves." Said Carlisle.

"Well are you going to handle that?" asked Jacob.

"That depends on how many there are. Alice, from what you have seen, how many would be your guess?" Carlisle asked.

"From what I've seen, I say about eighteen." Replied Alice.

"There's only seven of us." Said Emmett.

"Wait. Wasn't there another blond here? Where's Jasper?" Jacob asked.

"He's out hunting. And her just ran into Jade and her friends." Said Alice.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"Just walking. They will be fine Bella." Said Alice.

"Jacob, do you think Sam will be up to an agreement?" asked Carlisle.

"What kind of agreement?" asked Jacob.

"Although some of us are gifted, it won't be enough against eighteen newborns. Jasper will explain when he gets back." Said Carlisle.

"When who gets back?" asked Jasper as he walked up the stairs.

"We will talk in a minute Jasper." Said Esme.

"The wolves are here to protect the people of Forks. Will you ask Sam if he will be up to fight alongside us?" asked Carlisle.

"Wait fight?" I asked.

"Bella it's the only way to destroy them." Said Edward.

"Look at us Bella. Working together. You are the one that wanted this. Besides, at least we get to kill some vampires." Said Jacob.

"But what about Jade? She smells just like me. I can't have my new sister and her friends running around here with a sweet scent." I said.

"Bella, Jade, Christina, Jackie, Bailey and Alycia can handle themselves." Said Alice.

"And how do you know?" I asked. "Did you really just ask me that question?" said Alice.

"Sorry." I said.

"You do realize the more vampires step foot on this and the easier it will be for them to phase." Said Alice.

"For who to phase?" asked Jacob.

"Bella's sister and her friends." Said Alice.

"They're wolves?" asked Emmett.

"Yup. And you will watch over them when they do phase." I said as I turned and pointed my finger to Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Bella's Point of View**

"Why me? Cant Leah or Seth or Sam do it?" asked Jacob.

"Nope. Leah doesn't like me, Seth is too young, and Sam is too harsh. I only trust you. Besides, you're supposed to be my best friend." I said.

"I am your best friend. But five new wolves? Girl wolves at that." He said.

"Why are you complaining? So Leah doesn't like you? Can't say that I blame her but I am sure one those girls out there will like you." said Rosalie.

Jacob turned to her raising his hands. "Jake don't!" I said.

He stopped and walked away from Rose.

"Alright fine. I'll do it. When will they phase?" he asked.

"Jackie just phased." Said Alice. I looked at her worried.

"Bailey and Christina just phased as well." She said.

"Jake, please. Go with them." I said.

"Sure. As soon as I'm done with them, I'll head back to the reservation and talk to Sam." He said.

"Thank you." said Carlisle.

He held his hand out to Jacob. Jacob half smiled. He was probably thinking something smart. Edward chuckled a bit and turned to Jacob. Jacob shook Carlisle's hand and headed to the stairs.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward said after Jacob.

"Shouldn't have been listening." Said Jacob.

"What he say?" I asked. Edward shook his head and looked at me.

"Wolves are crazy. That one in particular." Edward said. I smiled at my best friend. Then Edward turned to Carlisle.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Please Edward. Don't make this difficult. Jade needs to know." Said Carlisle.

"She already knows." Said Alice.

"What does Jade already know?" I asked.

"Jade knows about us. She knew from the beginning." Alice replied.

"How?" I asked. Alice looked up at Edward. "When she shook Edward's hand." Carlisle stood up straight and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Esme.

"With Jacob. If Jade know everything, she might as well get the story from one she is destined to kill. Vampires aren't that bad." Said Carlisle.

"Not according to Jacob." said Edward.

Then Carlisle was gone.

**Jade's Point of View**

"AHAHAHAHHA!" Was all Alycia could say.

I stood there in the clearing looking at three giant dogs who were my friends.

"How is that even possible?" asked Alycia who was sitting right next to me.

"It's a long story." I replied back to her.

"What is going on here?" asked Jackie.

"Whoa! You can speak." I said.

Jackie looked around. She raised her paws, turned and looked at tail, and almost passed out.

"Jackie? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea but, why am I wolf?" asked Jackie.

"Like Jade said, it's a long story." Said a voice from behind. It was Jacob, I think.

"Don't freak out ok? Everything is fine." He said.

"How do you know?" asked Alycia.

"Ally will you chill? Don't you remember when we were kids and our mother told old stories like this? When people turned into wolves because of the 'cold ones'?" I asked.

"I do. But I didn't think any of it was true." Said Bailey.

"I didn't either." Said Jackie.

"I did." Said Christina.

"So did I." I said.

"Well your parents were right." Said another voice.

"Hi. I'm Carlisle. So you heard the story of the 'cold ones' and wolves right?" he asked. We all shook our heads.

"Well, there's more to it. Isn't that right Jacob?" asked Carlisle.

_"So that was Jacob. Charlie told me about him too."_ I thought to myself.

"Yes way more." Said Jacob.

"Why don't we all go back to the house and we will explain everything." Suggested Carlisle.

"Don't I have to head back to the reservation?" asked Jacob.

"Could Sam read your thoughts?" asked Carlisle.

"Only if we're both in our wolf form." Said Jacob.

"Well, we will let Sam know after we take care them." Said Carlisle.

"Ok." Said Jacob.

At that moment Jackie, Bailey, and Christina were all back to their human forms.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Bailey. Jacob laughed and said, "It gets better."

So we all headed back to Carlisle's house where I found Bella freaking out.

**Any thoughts or ideas? Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Jade's Point of View**

"NO! I WONT HAVE IT! NOT A CHANCE!" I heard Bella saying.

Bailey leaned over to me a whispered in my ear.

"Is your sister ok?" she asked.

"Dude I don't know. We just got here, I just met her, I don't maybe Edward knows." I whispered back.

I looked up and found Edward standing in the doorway with two other guys on each side of him.

"Is she ok?" I asked looking directly at Edward.

"Yea she's fine." He said.

"Then why is she freaking out? Is this normal?" I asked.

"For her it is." Said the big one with a smile of amusement on his face. Edward looked back at him.

"Well it is." Said the big one.

Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Bella, would you just calm down please." Said Edward.

"What's going on?" asked Jacob.

"I'll explain later." Said Edward.

Jacob raised an eyebrow as he looked at Bella. Then Bella turned to me and my friends.

"Jade, we will be leaving soon." She said.

"Ok. But are you sure you want to go home freaking out like that. Charlie might start asking questions." I said.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"Ok. So Carlisle, why did Jackie, Christina, and Bailey phase into wolves but Alycia and I didn't?" I asked him.

"I am unsure of that question. But you two will phase soon." He said. I nodded my head as did Alycia.

"Jacob, Carlisle what happened?" Bella asked.

"Only three of them phased like Alice said." Said Carlisle.

"So Jade and Alycia didn't phase?" asked Bella.

"No but as I said they will soon." Replied Carlisle.

"Wait, I just have one question." Said Jacob. Everyone turned to him.

"Why are they white?" he asked.

"Yea and why can I see them?" asked Alice.

"They are different from Jacob and the other." Said Carlisle.

"Yea but why?" Bella asked.

"They control the pack." Said Carlisle.

"I need to sit down." Said Bella as she sat down on the steps.

"Emmett, go get Bella some water." Said Edward as she turned to the big guy on his left.

"Is he your brother?" I asked.

"Yes. That's Emmett, this is Jasper, my mother Esme, you know Alice, and Rosalie my other sister." Said Edward going down the line of people.

"Hi. I'm Jade. These are my friends, Alycia, Jackie, Christina, and Bailey." I said.

"Welcome to Forks." Said Esme.

"Nice to meet you." said Rosalie.

"So you guys are the 'cold ones' right?" asked Bailey.

"Yes. We are supposed to be mortal enemies." Said Carlisle.

"Don't seem like it. You guys seem pretty cool." Said Alycia.

"Yea when they're not sucking the life out of animals." Said Jacob. Edward looked at Jacob.

"Sorry. That was supposed to stay in my head." Said Jacob.

"So is it true you guys are gifted?" asked Jackie.

"Some of us are not all of us." Said Emmett when he returned.

"What can you guys do?" Christina asked.

"I can control emotions." Said Jasper.

"I can see the future." Alice said.

"And I can read minds." Said Edward.

"Cool. I bet you can read what we're thinking." I said with a smile.

"I can't read Bella's mind." Then he looked over at us. "Or any of yours." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Jade's Point of View**

"Wait Edward, you can't read their minds?" asked Carlisle.

"No. I can't read Bella's either. I've never been able to." Edward replied.

"But you can read Jacob's mind right?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes. I can read everyone's mind except theirs and Bella's." Edward said looking back and forth between Bella and us.

"That's strange." Said Esme.

"Maybe our minds aren't meant to be read." Said Alycia.

"Maybe." Said Edward.

"Ok, Jacob you have to teach us about this whole wolf thing. I am still wrapping my head around it all." Said Jackie. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ok. The first thing you need to control is phasing. You don't want to rip someone's head off if they piss you off." Said Jacob.

"Can you show us?" asked Christina.

"Sure." Said Jacob.

As Alycia and I sat on the steps next to Bella, Jacob took off his shirt and jacket. He stood there shifting his legs back and forth. He turned to us.

"You ready?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." he said.

Just then, pieces of clothes started flying everywhere and Jacob was on all fours. A big huge dog stood right in front of us.

"Jacob wants to know if you guys want to try." Said Edward.

"I'll try it." Said Bailey with excitement.

"Typical Bailey." I said.

"Shut up." Bailey said. I laughed.

"Ok, the first thing you need to do is focus. Don't over think it." Edward said.

"Are you by chance translating what Jacob is saying?" asked Bailey.

"Yea. He asked me to." Edward replied.

"Oh ok." Said Bailey. She as well took off her jacket but left her shirt on.

"Ok." She told herself. "Focus."

Then, like Jacob, Bailey was on all fours. Except her clothes didn't fly everywhere. Not one piece of clothing fell from her body.

"This is so cool." Bailey said.

"She can talk?" asked Carlisle.

"That's what freaked us out." I said.

"You guys really are different from Jacob's pack." Said Edward.

"See now here's a wolf I like." Said Rosalie. Jacob as she came down the steps.

"Jacob don't." I heard Edward say.

"What did you just say?" I asked and turned to Edward. Edward looked at me confused.

"I didn't say anything. Well, out loud I didn't." Edward replied.

"That's what I thought. Dude, I can read your mind." I said.

"Great. Now we have two mind readers." Said Bella.

"Are you ok? You seem a little, freaked out." I said to her.

"I'm fine. It's just so weird how I just met you today and your already a part of a wolf pack. Your leader will be fun." She said sarcastically.

"Leader?" I asked.

"Yea Sam. He's the leader of the wolf pack." Said Edward.

"Are there any other wolves?" asked Christina.

"Yea. There's Seth and his sister Leah, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady." Said Edward probably speaking for Jacob.

"So there's only one girl in that pack?" asked Jackie.

"Yea until you guys show them that your wolves too." Said Emmett.

"Wow this Sam character is our leader?" I asked.

"Not anymore." Said Carlisle.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella.

"Jade and her friends run the pack now." Carlisle replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Jade's Point of View**

"What do you mean they run the pack?" asked Bella. She looked at me and is shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean the reason why they're white is because they control the pack. But only two are the head females." said Carlisle.

"Well which two?" asked Alice. Carlisle looked at Alycia and I.

"The only two that didn't phase." he said. My eyes grew wide.

"Wait, if Jade and I are the two Alphas, why haven't we turned?" asked Alycia.

"It all depends. You phase when you need to not when you want to." Carlisle replied.

Suddenly I stood up and walked down the steps. I walked towards the tress and stopped. I sniffed the air and there was a burning in my nose.

"Oh gosh! What is that smell?" I asked. I followed the scent trail.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"You don't smell that?" I asked.

"I don't smell anything and I'm a vampire." said Emmett.

"Jacob, do you smell that?" I asked. Edward translated for me.

"Jacob says he doesn't smell anything but us." Edward replied for Jacob.

"Wait, I smell it too." said Jackie as she sniffed the air. "Gross! I swear I have a feeling my nose is going to bleed."

Alycia got up and walked over to us. "EWWW!" She said.

"Ok. I can't take it anymore. I have to find out what that is." I Said.

Suddenly, I dashed off into the tress. I was running so fast i couldn't believe it. I felt like was running at least sixty miles an hour. Just then, Bailey, Christina, Jackie and Alycia were all running next to me.

"Jade where are you going?" yelled Alycia.

"Wherever my nose takes me." I yelled back.

I saw her shrug her shoulders as they continued to run with me. We ran until we came to a complete stop.

"Where are we?" asked Christina.

"I think we're in Seattle." I said.

I turned my head as I heard someone or something behind us. It was Edward and Alice. Bella probably had them follow us.

"Wow. You guys run fast." said Edward.

"What? Vampires can't keep up?" I whispered.

"Not with you five." said Alice.

"OH MAN! There's that stench again." said Bailey covering her nose.

"What is that?" I asked. Edward and Alice looked at each other.

"Do you two know what that is?" asked Jackie.

"It's a burning vampire." said Alice.

"You'll get use to it." said Edward.

"Gross!" I exclaimed.

"How did you guys smell that way back there?" asked Edward.

"How could you not?" asked Bailey.

"You do realize we live almost two miles away from here right?" Alice asked.

"Really? We got here so fast it felt like ten minutes." said Jackie.

"So what's with the burning vamp?" I asked.

"It's the Newborns. When vampires are created, they are considered newborns because they can't control themselves." Edward replied.

"And?" Bailey asked.

"A couple of newborns probably got into a fight and one obviously lost." Alice replied.

"So what's with the burning?" Christina asked.

"That's the only way you can kill a vampire; rip him apart and burn the pieces." replied Edward.

"And the smell?" I asked.

"Yea that's how it smells. Like I said, you'll get use to it." He said.

"Come one let's get back. Bella is probably freaking out again." said Alice.

"So is freaking out normal for her?" I asked.

"Sorta." said Alice.

"Nice." I said.

"Yea I guess."

As we ran back, the sun was setting. Bella was ready to go and so was I. I have never felt so exhausted in my life. At least Bella was actually calm this time. But by the look of her face she had questions for me. And I have a boatload of questions for her.

**Sorry.. This is kind of a boring chapter. Ideas are welcome. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Jade's Point of View**

"Come on Jade. Let's go." Said Bella. I walked over to her and Emmett standing next to her.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob left already. He said he would train you five tomorrow." Said Emmett.

"Ok." I said.

"Jade, what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Bailey.

"Well Jacob said he would train us tomorrow." I replied back to Bailey.

"Where?" Alycia asked. I turned to Emmett and Bella.

"Well not here. Wolves aren't welcome on our land and we vamps aren't welcome on their land." Emmett replied.

"Why?" Alycia asked.

"Jacob will tell you that story while he's training you." said Carlisle as he walked down the steps towards us.

"Ok. Cool." Said Alycia.

"I will take you to Jacob's house myself. But you four have to meet at Charlie's house tomorrow." Bella said. Everyone nodded and I noticed Edward gave Bella a strange look.

"Bella, does Edward always look at you like that?" I asked. She turned and looked at him.

"Only when I mention Jacob's name. He doesn't like it when I'm with Jake. And Alice is constantly watching me for him." Bella replied.

"Oh. So basically, Edward doesn't trust Jacob. Right?" I asked.

"Right." Bella said. Then Christina started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking something." She said.

"Were you thinking that Edward might be jealous of Jacob?" I asked.

"Yea how did you know?" Christina asked.

"Because I was thinking the same thing." I said with a smile.

"Ok come on Jade. Charlie is probably wondering where we are." Bella said.

"Ok. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said to my friends.

"Bye." They all said and then disappeared into the woods. I laughed at them and followed Bella to Edward's car. I got in the back seat while Edward and Bella both got in the two front seats. I looked out the window and caught Emmett's eyes.

"Why is Emmett being a creep?" I asked. Bella giggled and Edward grinned a wide grin.

"He's trying to figure out how you two have the same scent yet you aren't related." Edward replied.

"Oh." I said.

"What? You couldn't read his mind?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't trying to." I replied.

"Wait, you can control your mind reading?" Bella asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Wow." Said Bella.

Then we pulled off from the large and beautiful home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Bella's Point of View**

When we got back to Charlie's home, the porch light was on and the cruiser was already there.

"Charlie is wondering where you two have been." Edward said.

"What else is he thinking?" I asked.

"Going fishing but he's still debating." Edward replied.

"Ok." I said as I got out of the car alongside Jade.

I shut the door and Edward was already at my side. Jade rolled her eyes at him. As we walked up the drive way, Jade stopped in front of us.

"Jade what's wrong?" I asked. She turned around and looked toward the woods.

"I smell something or someone." She replied.

"Victoria." Edward said. I looked up shocked.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Bella, go inside." Edward said.

"What? No, I can't go in alone." I said looking at Jade.

"Ok fine. Just stay right here. Jade come with me." Edward said.

"Edward where are you going?" I asked.

"Just stay back and don't be so stubborn." He said.

I rolled my eyes and the two of them ran towards the trees. I couldn't see them anymore and I began to worry. Just then, Jade ran back towards me.

"Come on Bella. Inside." She said.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He said he will be back later. Come on go inside." She said pushing me towards the door.

I saw Edward come back to his car and start it up. He sped off so fast I could barely see him. When Jade and I got inside the house, Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hey girls." He said.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi Charlie." Jade said.

"Where were you two all day?" he asked.

"Oh you know just hanging out." Jade said.

Charlie nodded his head.

"Ok. You were with Edward all day?" he asked.

"Yea. And Jacob and Alice." I said.

"Jacob? I thought Edward and Jacob didn't like each other." He said.

"They got over it. Sort of." Jade said.

"Sort of?" Charlie asked.

"Yea. Bella told me why they didn't like each other." Jade said.

"Why don't they like each other?" Charlie asked.

"Just stupid reasons." I said.

"Yea. They were both being idiots and made a small truce." Jade said.

By now, Edward was probably in my room listening to us. I think she wanted him to.

"Oh. Well, I am off to bed. Goodnight girls." He said as he stretched and headed upstairs.

"Oh dad, Edward and his family are going camping tomorrow so I'm going to hang out with Jake. It's cool if Jade comes along right?" I asked.

"Sure. Just be careful. Jake and his friends are pretty rough." Charlie said. I turned to Jade.

"I think Jade can take 'em." I said.

"Alright. Have fun. Night girls." He said.

"Night." We both said.

"Your room?" Jade asked.

"You know it." I said.

"Is Edward in your room?" Jade asked.

"Probably." I said.

"Think he heard me?" Jade asked.

"Did you want him too?" I asked.

"Yup." She said.

"Then yes he heard you if he's here." I said.

When we got upstairs, Edward wasn't alone in my room. Emmett and Jasper were with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Bella's Point of View**

"Really Jade? Idiots?" Edward asked.

"Oh so you did hear me?" Jade asked.

"We all heard you." said Emmett.

"Good." Jade said.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked.

"Someone's been here." Edward replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"The scent is unrecognizable." Edward said.

"They've been through the whole house too." Jasper said.

"Has Charlie been here all day?" Jade asked.

"No. But when he came home he fell asleep on the couch." Edward said. Then he looked up.

"Charlie's coming." He said. The three boys disappeared and Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella? Jade?" he asked.

Before either of us said anything, Jade and I sat on the bed.

"Come in dad." I said. He opened the door and stood there.

"I thought you were sleeping?" I asked.

"Yea I was on my way until I heard something." He said.

"What did you hear?" I asked standing up.

"I don't know. It might have been the tree on the side of the house." He said. My heart stopped.

_"Victoria." _I thought.

"Oh. Did you think it was us?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to know if you guys had heard it." Charlie replied.

"I didn't hear anything." I said.

"Oh. Jade did you hear something?" Charlie asked.

"No." she said.

I looked at Jade with curios eyes. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Alright well I'm off to bed. Hopefully." Charlie said.

"Ok." We both said.

"Night." He said.

"Night." We said again.

When the door closed, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came out of the closet. I was strange how they all fit in there. Especially with someone Emmett's size.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow, I can't believe I'm saying this, you are going to stay with Jade and Jacob." Edward said.

I was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. Keep the phone I gave you on. Emmett, Jasper, and I will search the area and keep Charlie safe." Edward replied.

"Ok. Fine." I said.

"Wait, what about Alice and the others?" Jade asked.

"They will stay near the home but we will call them if anything happens." Jasper said.

"I will call Jacob and let him know." I said.

"Good. Now both of you get some sleep. We will run the perimeter now." Edward said.

As they headed to window, Emmett turned around.

"Enjoy your sleep Bella." He said with a smile.

When he jumped out the window I heard him say something.

"Ouch Jasper!" he said. I rolled my eyes along with Jade.

"Close the window when I leave." Edward said.

"Ok." I said.

When the three of them ran off into the woods somewhere, I closed the window like Edward told me to. Jade had already changed and I was just about to. I left the room after I locked the window. When I came back, Jade was already sleeping. I looked at her and smiled.

_"Maybe she won't be that bad."_ I thought to myself. I stepped over Jade on the floor and went to lay in my bed. I went to sleep thinking of how tomorrow would work out.

**For anyone that is enjoying this story, I was thinking of continuing it through Breaking Dawn. But I'm still deciding. For those of you that would enjoy that or thinks that it's a good idea. Please let me know. Thank You**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood in kitchen with the phone to my ear. Charlie was gone and Jade was getting ready. I was up after Charlie. A little early to my surprise. The phone kept ringing until someone on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" they said. It was Jacob.

"Hey Jake it's Bella." I said.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" he said.

"Nothing much. Listen, you're still going to help Jade and her friends today right?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Seth and Embry are going to help too." He said.

"That's great. Alright, we will be over there in a few." I said.

"Ok." Jacob replied.

"Alright. See you then." I said. Before I could hang up the phone, he stopped me.

"Oh hey Bella." He said.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Your bloodsucker called." He said.

"Jacob." I said.

"Sorry. Edward called. He wants you to stay with me until he and the rest of his family search for the red head." Jacob said.

"Oh that's right. He wanted me to tell you that too." I said.

"Yea well, he beat you to the punch." Jacob replied.

"I guess. Alright I will talk to you later." I said.

"Bye. Oww Seth!" Jacob yelled.

"Bye Jake. Bye Seth." I said laughing.

"Bye Bella!" I heard Seth yell. I hung up the phone and Jade was coming down the stairs.

"Hey. Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yea everything is fine. Are your friends coming?" I asked her.

"Yea they're on their way." She replied.

"Wolfy sense?" I asked.

"Nope." She pulled her phone from her back pocket. "Text message." She said.

I laughed at her. As we waited for her friends to make it to the house, we sat at the table and started talking.

"So how do you feel knowing your boyfriend is a vampire?" she asked.

"I try not to think about it." I said.

"Kinda hard to do when the sun hits him huh?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Doesn't he like, I don't know, sparkle? Like diamonds?" she asked.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Old legends my mother use to tell me. I remember when I was little. She use to tell me all the different stories about the 'cold ones' and 'werewolves'. I remember her telling me that I was special." She said.

As she talked, I noticed she touched the necklace she was wearing. It was a diamond necklace with a gold lining in the shape of a heart.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in foster care?" I asked.

"My mother died in a car accident as well as my dad. I was like seven and ever since then I was bounced from home to home. Until Charlie came along."

"What were you doing here in Forks?" I asked again.

"My last foster mother lived here. I also lived here with my real mother for about two years." She replied.

"You know when I met you I wasn't sure how it would work. I'm used to being an only child." I admitted.

"Its ok. I am too. But I'm glad I met you. Yesterday was an absolute amazing day." She said with a smile.

"Yea well today is going very interesting." I said.

"Tell me about it." She laughed.

"They're here." She said.

"Text?" I asked.

"No. I can smell them." She said. I laughed and we walked to the door.

**Hope you guys liked Jade's background. Any comments, questions, or ideas? Just ask.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Jade's Point of View**

When we got outside, the girls were coming from the woods. I smiled as they all walked at the same pace. I looked at how fast they were all walking and how they were walking at the same pace. I hate it when we all walk like that.

"Hey Jay." Said Bailey.

"Jay? Alice." Bella said.

"Yup. She got to us too." Bailey said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, who's ready to be wolves?" Bailey asked.

"Ok, you are too happy right now." I said.

She had a big smile on her face and Bella laughed.

"Come on guys get in the truck." Bella said.

We all got in her old Chevy truck. When we were all seated and ready, the engine roared to live and Bella pulled off. I sat in front with her and began to talk.

"So does Jacob have planned for us today?" I asked.

"Who knows. I'm not Edward so I can't read his mind." She said. I nodded my head.

"Is he unpredictable?" I asked.

"Not really. You'll see when you get to know him." Bella said.

I let the conversation end at that. I was silent the rest of the way there. It took maybe about thirty to forty minutes until we finally made it to the reservation. When Bella took the key out of the ignition, as if on cue, Jacob comes running out of nowhere.

"Bella!" he yelled.

He had a big smile on his face. Bella's face grew wide too. He ran right over to her and picked her up in his arms. When he stood next to Bella, I noticed how big Jacob was. He couldn't be any more than sixteen and was almost seven feet tall. And his arms were about the size of Emmett's. he turned to us after hugging Bella.

"So Jade, how you like Forks?" he asked.

"It's cool. Not much that I remember though. Plus it's my second day in and I've already come face-to face with vampires. Didn't expect that." I said.

"Yet." Alycia said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"Well, welcome to La Push. Its Quileute land." Jacob said.

"Cool." I said.

"Yup. Well let's get started. Wouldn't want those newborns to come unexpected and have five new wolves unprepared." He said.

We began walking towards the woods. We past a small house which was probably Jacob's. when we got deep into the woods Jacob stood in front of us. Shirtless.

"Ok the first thing you want to do is focus. You don't want to make a mistake and not phase. But make sure you are a fair distance away from others when you phase. Because if you're standing too close when a wolf phases, things can get ugly." He said.

As he began to separate us, I heard running coming from behind us. We all turned back and found two large wolves practically wrestling each other.

**Sorry its so short and sorry for late updates. Anyone still reading?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Jade's Point of View**

"Well, I see Seth and Embry finally made it." Bella said.

The two wolves stopped wrestling and stood next to Jacob. They phased back into their human forms and started laughing.

"Seth, you're a cheater." One said.

"You're just mad because you lost." Said the other obviously named Seth.

"What were you two knuckleheads doing anyway?" Bella asked.

"Seth was trash talking and wanted to race me. He only won because he cheated." Said the one who remained nameless.

"No. Embry is mad because he lost to a fifteen year old in a race." Seth said.

Then the one named Embry grabbed Seth by the neck and started pounding his fist into him. Seth pushed him off and still had a smile on his face.

"Jake, who's this?" Embry asked.

"Oh. Embry, Seth, this is Christina, Jackie, Bailey, Alycia, and Jade." Jake introduced.

"Hi" Embry said.

"What's up." Seth said who couldn't take his eyes off of me.

He almost dropped to his knees but controlled himself a little bit.

"Um, Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" Seth asked.

"Sure." Jake said.

The two walked away and was out of earshot. Well for us they weren't but I decided not to pay any attention. I pulled out my phone and started deleting all my old stuff as we waited for Jacob. Alycia on the other hand had different plans.

**Alycia's Pont of View**

I noticed how that kid Seth was looking at Jade. I'll admit he was pretty cute but didn't have any interest in the rest of us. His eyes were locked directly on Jade. So I decided to eavesdrop. I looked towards the spot where Jacob and Seth had gone. Seth's back was to us while Jacob faced us. Sort of. I listened quietly.

"Jacob, those are the girls you were talking about yesterday?" Seth asked.

"Yea. Why?" Jacob asked.

"Ok. Which one is Bella's sister?" I heard Seth ask.

"Jade. The one on the phone." Jake pointed out.

Seth turned around and looked up. My eyes instantly went to the ground but I was still listening.

"Seth what's going on?" Jacob asked.

Seth turned back to Jacob and looked him in the eye.

"Don't tell Bella." Seth said.

"Don't tell Bella what?" Jacob asked. His tone seemed to change. Almost nervous.

"I think I imprinted on Jade." Seth said.

My mouth instantly dropped with a smile going with it. I looked at Jade then back at Seth.

"_Cute couple."_ I thought. Then I looked at Bella. "_Bella is going to freak out._ _This should be interesting." _I thought again_._

Then I heard Jacob shift his feet.

"I won't tell Bella. Just be careful around Jade while she's here. Play it cool and you will be fine. Because she might not feel the same way. Just start off as her friend." I heard Jacob say.

"Ok. Thanks Jake." Seth said.

"No problem." Jacob said. The two walked back over to us and I looked as if I wasn't listening.

_"Should I tell Jade?"_ I thought. _"No. I'll let her find out on her own."_

Just as thought of that, Jacob came back over to us.

"Alright, let's get training." He said. And as soon he said that Jade and I phased.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Bella's Point of View**

"Jake, what happened? Why did they phase?" I asked a little nervous. Then I noticed Jake sniff the air.

"Vampire." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a vampire on the land. Embry, take Bella back to Billy's and stay near the garage." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jacob.

"I'm going to hunt me a vampire. And the others are coming with me." He said.

"Jake you're not taking my sister with you." I said as I started to freak out.

"Bella, it's her job to protect the people of Forks. Will you relax? Seth will come with me." I noticed a smile come across Seth's face.

"Alright man! Let's go." He said happy as ever.

"Embry, get Bella out of here. Don't worry Bells. The girls will be just fine." Jake said.

He and Seth phased along with the others. The disappeared through the trees and Embry tugged gently on my arm.

"Come on Bella. Jake is right the girls will be fine." He said. I looked back at him and his expression calmed me a little bit.

"Ok." I said.

And I followed him back to Billy's house.

**Jade's Point of View**

While we were running, it wasn't hard to keep up with Jacob. The hard part was trying not to out run him. I didn't know what we were getting ourselves into but I followed the instincts of a wolf. Jacob came to stop after a while. We were in a field now and a new set of trees was lined up on the other side of the field. We waited for something; a sign or even a scent trail. We lost it. And then it hit me. A whole different scent. It was worse than us and worse than the Cullen's. I bared my teeth and saw threes swaying from side to side. Literally the trees. I stepped forward a bit then stopped when I heard someone's thoughts.

_"What is it Jade?"_ they asked.

By the sound of their voice, I could tell it was Seth.

_"I smell something." _I thought back.

He walked over and stood next to me. He was large from the side but as he got closer, we were about the same size. He was just, skinny. He stuck his nose in the air and sniffed.

_"You caught yourself a vampire."_ He said.

It was strange how we could read each other's minds like this. But it was cool. Then he turned to Jacob.

_"Jake we caught the scent."_ He thought.

_"Go for it. Lead the way you two." _Jacob thought.

It was strange the others didn't catch the scent. Either way, Seth and I took off running toward the other set of trees ahead of us. As we ran the scent grew stronger and two things popped into my mind; one, what would could we possibly do to a vampire? And two. Was Bella freaking out again? I let my thoughts run lose as we ran for the disgusting smell.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Jade's Point of View**

The scent we were chasing after grew stronger with every step we took. I was wondering how Jacob, Seth and the other wolves could stand it.

_"We just try to ignore it." _Seth thought. I looked at him. Could he hear every word I thought?

_"Not every word. Just the ones you let out. You're different you and your friends." _He thought back to my question.

I nodded and kept running. As soon as we came to our next stop, it was near a water fall. I could see the Cullen house from where we stood.

"Wow we ran that far that quick?" I thought to myself. Lucky no one heard that thought.

_"She's gone." _Jacob thought.

_"What do we do now?" _Bailey thought.

_"For now we go back to the Reservation. Bella is probably freaking out again and Embry is trying to find a way to calm her down." _Jacob thought back to her question.

We began to turn back until we heard footsteps. Tiny footsteps at that. We looked back over our shoulders to see Alice standing on the other side of the waterfall. Edward right with her.

_"Victoria was here."_ Jacob thought most likely to Edward.

"_We know. That's why we are out here." _Edward thought.

_"I thought you guys were hunting?" _I thought.

_"We were but we caught your scent coming this way. We figured you were hunting something." _Edward thought.

_"She's gone. Her scent stopped here." _Seth thought.

Edward and Alice looked down into the water at the same time.

_"You mean vampires can swim?" _Jackie asked.

_"Very well actually." _Edward thought back.

I thought about how Alice was keeping up but then thought Edward translating for here.

_"Alice wants to know where Bella is." _Edward thought back to us.

"_At Jake's house probably freaking out again."_ Seth thought.

A smile grew on Edward's face as he thought about it.

_"We're heading back now. Embry is with her so she's not alone." _Jake thought back.

_"Alice says the newborns are getting closer. We don't have much time. Jasper is prepared to give us fighting instructions tomorrow." _Edward thought.

_"I will let Sam know as soon as I see him." _Jacob replied.

_"I will come and get Bella later. I'm sure your training was interrupted." _Edward said.

_"Ok. And just a little. But I don't think Bella will be quite comfortable going home without her sister." _Jacob thought.

Then I stepped up.

"Don't worry. The girls and I will be fine. I will just tell Bella that we are running the area of town and around our house. Just as long as she can see me, I'm sure she will be fine. Just as long as Charlie doesn't bring out his gun I'm sure we will be fine as well." I thought.

Everyone seemed in agreement and we began to depart; Edward and Alice on their way back home and the rest of us on our way back to the Reservation. Then we heard a howl.

_"Oh crap! Sam!"_ Seth said.

_"Don't worry about him Seth. I'll explain when we get there."_ Jacob said.

Our speed picked up and our return trip turned into a race.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Jade's Point of View**

Bella was pacing when we got back to the Reservation. She stopped when she saw us.

"Jake, what happened?" she asked.

"Victoria was here. Don't worry, we ran into Edward and Alice and they were doing the same thing we were doing." Jacob replied.

We were all back in our human forms now. Jake and Seth were shirtless but luckily had on shorts.

"Bella, tonight when Charlie goes to bed, I have to help Jake and the others." I said as I walked toward her.

"Help them? Help them how? And who is 'them'?" she asked.

Her questions were coming too fast and they were almost jumbled up.

"Jake, Edward, Alice and everyone else. The girls and I have to run a perimeter around the house and a little further out. Maybe. Depending on who goes where." I said. Then she looked at Jake.

"You're watching over them you know that right?" she asked.

"Yes Bella I know. Don't worry. I'm your best friend remember? They will be fine." He said.

He had a smile on his face but it dropped. Everyone noticed and Bella got closer to Jacob.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just Sam." Jacob replied.

Towards the woods, stood three tall and muscular guys without shirts. This must be the other part of the pack I thought. They began to walk towards us and I moved out of the way with Jackie right next to me. The one in the middle looked at us with curious eyes.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" said one with a husky voice.

"Well I was training five new wolves until a stupid bloodsucker interrupted us." Jacob said.

The middle one looked me in the eye then looked the others in the eyes as well.

"Are these the wolves?" he asked.

"Yup. This is Jackie, Jade, Christina, Alycia, and Bailey. Five new female wolves." Jacob replied introducing us.

"Guys this is Sam Uley. Leader of the pack." Jacob said looking Sam in the eye.

"What bloodsucker interrupted you?" Sam asked.

"The red head." Jacob replied.

"She's becoming a problem." Sam said.

"Well let's go find her. Come on. Ugh... I know how Emmett feels now; Bored!" said one with not much of a husky voice as Sam but it was still piercing.

"Paul calm down. We can't go running around as wolves. We have to be calm about this." Sam said. He turned from Paul and back to Jacob.

"What were the Cullens doing?" Sam asked.

"They were hunting but we ran into Shorty and the Mind Reader." Jacob replied.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Alice and Edward." Bella said. "That's all you had to say." She said as she looked at Jacob. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam.

"They caught of the other vampire's sent and met us between their home and the wolf lands." Jackie said.

"We have to search the town tonight. Are your wolves up to it?" Sam asked Jacob.

"I'm sure they are. But Bella wants me to watch them so I have to run with them." Jacob said.

"That's fine but you will need to split up at one point. Two, two, and two. Seth, are you going with Jake and the new wolves?" Sam asked.

Seth looked at Jacob and Jacob gave him a small smile. Seth looked uncomfortable. He was about to answer but Jacob answered for him.

"Yea. Seth is coming with us. Unless Leah has a problem with it." Jacob said.

"I'll deal with Leah later." Sam said.

"Alright. Well I have to get Bella back to the Cullen's house. The mind reader will probably be looking for her." Jacob said.

"Well will meet tonight." Sam said to the others.

"Jake, you know what you're doing?" Sam asked.

"Yea. I'll try to stay with Bella as long as I can." Jacob said.

"You'd probably have to pry her from Edward's cold hands first." I mumbled to myself.

Everyone looked at me and I noticed.

"Sorry. That was supposed to stay in my head." I said.

Then we all split up. Jake on his bike, my friends, Seth and I in the truck with Bella, and the other wolves gone with Sam. This was going to be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Bella's Point of View**

Jacob followed us to the Cullen's' house after we left La Push. He wasn't too happy about it but it was something he was just going to have to deal with. For the sake of this town and for me. I had already called Edward and told him that I was coming over with the girls, Seth, and Jacob. He wasn't too happy either. I rolled my eyes when I hung up the phone. Jade was sitting next to me staring out the window.

"You ok?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yea. I'm just trying to make sense of all of this. This isn't something you tell someone or see every day." She said.

"Yea. It was kind of hard to believe it when I found out too." I replied.

"But to be honest, I'm glad Charlie adopted me, I'm glad that I have my friends with me, and I'm glad that I have a new sister. Losing my parents was hard but now that I know that I have another chance to be happy, I can't seem to wrap my head around it. And the whole vampires and werewolf thing is just as crazy." She said.

"Yea. If it weren't for Jacob I actually found out Edward was a vampire. Jacob took me a little harder to figure out. He kept me guessing. And when I couldn't guess it, he showed me. Sort of." I replied.

"He phased right in front of you?" she asked shocked.

"He kind of didn't have a choice." I said.

Her eyebrows pulled together and I saw that she was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I punched Paul in the face and he phased. He couldn't control his temper when I punched him and boom a werewolf. I started to run until Jacob came. I screamed for him to run but then he jumps in the air and phases. Two oversized dogs stood in front of me fighting." I explained.

"Cool. How did you react when you found out your boyfriend and best friend were enemies?" she asked.

"That part I'm still not over. It bugs the hell out of me that they can't get along. But if I have anything to do with it, they both will be hanging by their feet until they get along." I said.

We laughed and I noticed that Jade isn't a bad person. Her past was over and she can now focus on what the future holds for her. But of course, there's that werewolves don't age thing. Well, looks like she will be fifteen for a while. We arrived at the Cullen's' house and Emmett and Jasper were on the porch. Emmett with that stupid smirk on face and Jasper, as usual, all serious. We got out of the car and Alice came running down the stairs. Well, I think it was the stairs. She walked right between Emm and Jazz and came straight to me.

"Bell, come inside." She said pulling my arm.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked a little paranoid.

"We have to figure out a way to get your father out of town soon." She said. I stopped immediately.

"Oh crap!" I yelled.

"Charlie! I completely forgot!" I said.

Jacob walked over and put his arm around me.

"It's ok Bells. Charlie will be fine." He said.

Suddenly, Edward appeared and took Jacob's arm from around me.

"Watch yourself dog." He said.

"Look, you could at least be a little nice considering I babysat for you." Jacob spat.

Edward turned towards him quickly. At this moment, I was fed up with this stupid werewolf and vampire rivalry. We had better things to worry about and they're steady arguing. Enough was enough. I snatched my arm away from Alice and turned to Edward and Jacob. One was crouching and the other was ready to phase. I began to yell.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Bella's Point of View**

"Will the two of you shut the hell up?! Geesh all you two idiots do is constantly snap at each other's neck! I'm super fed up with this whole enemies thing! Jade and I were just talking about this. Can't the two of you put aside your differences please? You two are fighting for the same thing but in the case Jacob, you have two things fighting for. At this point I don't care who's a wolf and who's a vampire. If Jessica wants to be a freaking mermaid let her join the club of mythical creatures. Stop arguing just for ten minutes! That's all I'm asking. If either of you hurts the other, I'm not talking to either of you ever again. Knock it the hell off! Please!" I turned back to Alice and sighed.

"She's gonna be one bad ass newborn." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett." I said.

He laughed at me then shut his mouth.

"Ok well I guess that's our cue to leave. Bells, the girls and I are going to go search the area. Don't worry we will be fine." Jade said.

"Would you like me to go with them?" Jacob asked looking at me.

I could tell he was annoyed with Edward.

"Actually I was wondering if we could go alone. Just the five of us. Don't worry we will be in our wolf forms if you need us Bella. I want to talk to Jade and the others about something." Alycia said.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Jade. She caught my glare and shrugged.

"Ok. But stay in your wolf forms at all times. Edward may not be able to get in contact with you but Jacob and Seth can." Bella said.

"Ok. Oh and Seth, you have to stay too. It wouldn't be fair if Jake had to stay and you could enjoy any action that might happen." Alycia said to Seth.

Seth looked at Jacob, then at me, then at Jade and the others.

"Seth. Its ok. Stay here." Jacob said.

Seth sighed and walked over to Jacob. I noticed Edward raise his eyebrows as he looked at Seth. I hated how he could read everyone's mind and I hated the silent conversations he was able to hold.

"Jacob can I talk to you and Seth for a minute?" Edward asked.

I became confused at that point. Just a minute ago, Edward was ready to rip Jake's head off. Now he wanted to talk? Something must have been going on in Jake or Seth's minds.

"Well, we're off. Come on guys." Said Alycia as she grabbed Jade and Jackie by the arms with Christina and Bailey behind.

They phased into their wolf forms and ran off. Seth watched after them then turned to Jacob then to Edward.

"Bella, we will be right back." Edward said.

I looked at him with curious eyes.

"I promise Seth will come back in one piece. Not so sure about Jacob though." He said.

"Don't." I said firmly.

"Ok, ok. Jacob will come back in one piece too." Edward said and flashed his award winning smile.

The three of them walked off and I followed Alice in the house. Emmett and Jasper had decided to go with Edward, Seth, and Jake. I can only hope Jake would come back in one piece. I knew Seth would.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Jacob's Point of View**

"When did this happen?" Edward asked.

He walked far into the woods away from the house. Didn't know why when Bella most likely wasn't going to hear us.

"Just in case she does." Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. I hate it when he's always in someone's head. Mine especially.

"Sorry. Its uncontrollable." Edward said.

"You can try to ignore me." I said.

"Edward, dude come on. Turn off the creepy mind reading thing and speak out loud please." Emmett said.

"When did Seth imprint?" Edward asked again.

I looked at Seth. He was still in his world. Probably thinking of Jade.

"Seth, its ok you can tell me anything." Edward said.

Nothing. I punched him hopping he would come to his senses. It worked.

"Ouchh! Gesh Jake what?" he said.

"Edward is talking to you." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"What? Oh sorry. I don't like being away from her." Seth said.

"When did you imprint?" Edward asked for the third time.

If Seth doesn't answer this time I'll answer for him.

"This morning. While Jake was training them." Seth said. Finally.

"Who'd you imprint on?" Emmett asked.

"Jade." Seth said.

Emmett's eyes grew wide and surprisingly that smirk didn't come to his face.

"Bella's gonna be pissed." He said.

"She can't hurt him." Edward said.

"But what if she finds out when she becomes a newborn?" Jasper asked.

Seth jumped. He didn't know what newborn vampires looked like and neither did I. But how the Cullen's talked about it, it didn't seem fun.

"It's not fun. Newborn vampires are crazed and are unable to control their thirst for blood." Edward said answering my thought.

"Well, if we have to fight newborns then now I know what to expect." I said.

"There's more to it." Jasper said.

We all looked at him.

"I will explain tomorrow during our training." Jasper said.

"Edward, please. If Bella finds out she will kill me." Seth said pleading.

"No she won't. Me on the other hand she might kill. But Edward is right, she won't touch you." I said.

"Just don't tell her. Yet. If she must know, I'll tell her myself. When the time is right." Seth said.

"I won't tell her." Edward said.

"Neither will I." I said.

"I won't tell Bella either." Jasper said.

Then we all looked at Emmett. He didn't say anything. He had a big smile on his face probably thinking something crazy.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

Everyone jumped at his sudden raise of voice.

"What?" Emmett yelled back.

"Keep your thoughts under control. Please." Edward said cringing.

"Don't tell Bella about Seth's imprinting." I said to Emmett.

"Oh right. Yea I won't tell her." Emmett finally said. Then Seth turned to Edward.

"And if she does find out while she's a newborn, you will make sure I won't be crushed to pieces right?" he asked.

"You have my word." Edward said.

Then Seth was back to that same uncomfortable feeling again.

"Seth chill. She will be fine." I said trying to ease his noticeable pain.

"Right. I think I'll go for a walk." Seth said.

"Not alone. I don't trust it out here." I said.

"But you let five girls walk alone." Edward said.

"There's five of them and only one of him." I said.

"I'll try to stay away from her." Seth said.

"No I'll go with you. We need to finish training anyway." I said.

Seth and I phased and the Cullen boys shot back home. Seth's thoughts were all over the place.

_"Sorry man. I can't get her out of my head." _He said.

"Don't worry about it. It's your sister we have to worry about." I said.

_"That's gonna be a problem."_ He said.

A big problem.

**Can anyone guess what Leah will think about her little brother imprinting before her?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Jade's Point of View**

As we were walking, Alycia kept quiet. No thoughts, no noise, nothing. It was weird because she was always talking. But today was just weird.

"Alycia, what's going on? You haven't said anything since we left the Cullen house." I said hopping she would talk.

"Yea spill your guts. You said you had something to say." Bailey said.

We had stopped walking when reached the most beautiful waterfall. Alycia sat down and looked at us.

"Well?" Christina and Jackie said at the same time.

"What do you guys think of that kid Seth?" she asked.

"I think he's cute." Said Christina.

"He's cute. Jacob was kinda cute too." Jackie said.

"Seth is ok. But Jacob was too cute." Bailey said.

"Jade. What about you?" Alycia asked.

"About Seth or Jacob?" I asked.

"Both but mainly Seth." Alycia said.

"Seth is cute. I kinda like him. Jacob is good looking too." I answered.

"Why?" Jackie asked to Alycia.

"Well apparently, Seth has zero interest in us." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys didn't hear what Jacob and Seth were talking about earlier?" Alycia asked.

"No. I wasn't paying attention." Jackie said.

"I didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop." Bailey said.

Shocking. Bailey was always in someone's business.

"Hey am not!" she exclaimed.

"Don't play. You know you love listening to people." I said.

"Maybe just a little bit." She said.

"Hello, back to Alycia please." Jackie said.

Bailey and I stopped talking and went back to listening to Alycia.

"Thank you. Seth imprinted on you Jade." She said. Everyone looked confused.

"What's imprinting?" Christina asked.

"It's hard to explain." Alycia said.

"Is it love at first sight or something?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Someone said.

We all turned our heads and saw Jacob and Seth behind us.

"What exactly is 'imprinting'?" Bailey asked.

"It's not really love at first sight. It's like.. Gravity moves.. Suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a brother, a lover, or a friend." Jacob explained. Then I looked at Seth.

"Seth, you imprinted on me?" I asked.

He looked down. Almost embarrassed.

"Yea. How did you know? Were you listening to us?" he asked.

"No. at least I wasn't." I said putting emphasis on I. Suddenly, we heard a howl.

"That's Sam. Looks like our training with the Cullen's s about to start." Jacob said.

"Let's go." Bailey said.

We all got back to the house and everyone was dressed differently. Only person that was missing was Alice. Carlisle's car was gone and so was she.

"Where did Alice go?" I thought specifically to Edward.

Or right, he can't read my mind. I phased back in order to talk to him.

"Where did Alice go?" I asked.

"To Charlie's house. She will be back in order to train with us." Edward said.

Then another howl. Jacob and Seth sighed. I looked back at them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sam wants them back at the Reservation for a second. For a meeting." Edward answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Jacob says they will meet us at the field. They know where to go." Edward replied. I got that.

I used my mind reading to read Jake's mind. Jacob took off but stopped midway.

"Seth come on." Seth whined and turned backed away slowly.

"It's ok. Go. I will see you later." I said.

He whined again and turned to leave with Jacob. I turned back to everyone else and caught all of them looking at me.

"What I do?" I asked.

"Nothing." Carlisle said.

My heart stopped because I thought everyone had caught on. Luckily no one knew. Then I thought again. Only one person might know; Edward.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Bella's Point of View**

It took a while before Alice came back. She walked right up to me and took me by the arm.

"Well everything is all set. You're all prepared for the battle." She said.

"What are you talking about? What happened?" I asked.

"I told Charlie our family was going camping for the weekend. Everyone except Edward." She said.

"Still not following Alice." I said. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You and Edward are going to have the house to yourselves. The rest of us are going to gear up for the battle." She said.

"You're welcome." She said and walked away.

After Alice had changed everyone was ready to go. Jade and her friends decided to go in their wolf forms so they took off ahead of us. Edward and I were the last to arrive. Wasn't sure why he was driving so slowly. When we arrived at the practice/battle field Edward took my hand in his. He looked at my wrist and saw the bracelet Jacob had given me before our fight.

"It was a graduation present." I said and looked away.

"So Jacob is allowed to give you stuff but I'm not?" he asked.

"Jacob is my best friend but it means nothing. I promise." I let it drop after that.

I was surprised Edward didn't take his two fingers and crushed the wolf on my bracelet. I felt his stare but I didn't look up. Jade, her friends, and the rest of the Cullens were already in place. It wasn't long until a pack of wolves walked into view. Edward and I stood next to Carlisle. Jade was next to me. I was glad Edward didn't have a problem with Jade and her friends being wolves.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward told Carlisle about the other wolves. I counted the pack twice and I got a total of ten.

"They came. That's all that matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle said.

Carlisle stepped forward with Edward. I turned to see another wolf near me.

"Hey Jake." I said.

He shook his head and turned away from me. Then I felt someone near me. It was Alice. Then Carlisle began to talk. Jasper had stepped forward with Carlisle and Edward.

"Welcome." Carlisle began.

"Jasper has experience with newborns. He trained them." Carlisle said.

A big black wolf -Sam- snorted and Edward translated.

"They wanna know how newborns differ from us." Edward said.

"They're stronger than we are. Their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful then in the first seven months of existence." Carlisle stopped and stepped back while Jasper stepped forward.

"Carlisle is right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army can stand against them. Now there are two important things to know about newborns. First don't ever let them get their arms around you because they will crush you instantly. And second, don't go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that. You will lose."

After Jasper was finished he called Emmett over and the two began to demonstrate. They stood face to face.

"Don't hold back." Jasper said.

"Not in my nature." Emmett said with a big grin on his face.

This should be good.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Bella's Point of View**

Emmett began running towards Jasper that smile still on his face. Most likely he was enjoying this. He ran straight into Jasper's arms and flipped him. Jasper ran a short distance and stopped. He grabbed Emmett by the arm and threw him to the ground. So much for the strongest vampire.

"Never lose focus." Jasper said to Emmett.

Then Edward released my hand. It was his turn to train with Carlisle. The two began running right towards each other. Edward swung but Carlisle ducked and slid under him. The came face to face and started trying to get out of the other's grip. Carlisle suddenly flipped Edward who regained himself. Their arms were flying everywhere. Carlisle swung fiercely and Edward dodged everyone. Probably reading his mind. Suddenly Edward grabbed Carlisle by the neck and sent him into the ground. Edward looked up and saw Jasper.

"One more thing." Jasper said.

At that same moment Carlisle had grabbed Edward by the leg and threw him to the ground.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper said.

Next it was Rosalie. She trained with Jasper. Her arms flying everywhere like Carlisle's had done. Jasper dodged everyone. Amazing how he knew all of this. Jasper flipped her but she landed. Rose got back up while Jasper's back was turned, grabbed him by the ankle, and threw him to the ground.

"This is fun." Rosalie said.

She walked back to where we were all standing. Next was Alice. Her small, skinny body compared to Jasper was strange to see. Sure both were skinny as hell but Alice is just a good of a fighter then Jasper. I'm sure she used her gift the way Edward did. Jasper swung first and Alice dodged perfectly. By the way she did it; I could have sworn she had never moved. Everything Alice had done was so graceful yet so fast. It was almost impossible she to see what she was doing. Jade came and stood next to me again. She drifted when we all had moved.

"Having fun?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Yea I guess. It would be fun to wrestle with Emmett a little bit though." Edward said as he translated.

I guess Jade didn't want to freak everyone out if she talked.

"You can try." I said. She snapped her head at me quickly.

"Have you noticed the size of that guy?" she asked.

"Yea Emmett it pretty large isn't he?" I said. Just then Jacob walked over to us. Jade looked at him and turned back to me.

"I guess I'll go with the others. I will see you guys later." She said.

She turned and walked away. I wasn't sure who she sat next to when she left. Edward left too. Probably to train again. He stood next to me and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Forgive me?" I asked.

He leaned his head against me again and I rubbed his head once more.

"Come on. We're done for the day." Edward said.

Jacob looked up and saw Edward. He nudged me and left in the other direction with the other wolves. I looked at Edward and he didn't seem too happy. What could Jake have possibly said now?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Bella's Point of View**

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Nothing. Jacob and I were just talking." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Come on. Let's go." He said.

The ride back to the Cullen house was faster than when we had arrived at the field.

"Where did Jade go?" I asked.

"She went with the others. Don't worry she will be back." He answered. I continued to look at him with curious eyes.

"Don't worry Bella. Jacob will watch her. She will be fine." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I said.

"I can't but you can predictable sometimes." He said.

"What am I thinking now?" I asked.

I knew the fact that he couldn't read my mind bugged him a lot.

"You know I can't read your mind." He said.

"I know. But you knew what I was thinking about Jade so I figured somehow you got into my head." I said. He smiled.

"What are you thinking Bella?" he asked.

"Why you were sticking up for Jacob when you wanted to snap his neck three days ago." I said.

"Jacob and I are putting our differences aside for now. Ok?" he said.

"For now? Why can't the two of you just get over the whole enemies thing?" I asked.

"It's complicated." Edward said.

"No it's not." I said.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked.

"Fine but the conversation isn't over." I said.

"I believe it." Said Edward.

"We will continue but with Jacob." I said.

I noticed his smile dropped and he frowned.

"Don't start Edward. You know I can't keep him out no more than I can keep you out." I said.

By now I really was fed up with these two. They can't stop for just one minute to listen without one getting in the other's face.

"Ok. Would you like me to go find Jade for you when we get back to the house?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"No. I guess you're right. Jacob will keep an eye for her." I said.

"You guess I'm right?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You said you 'guess' I am right. You know Jacob better than I do yet you have no trust in him? And I do? Kind of." He said.

"Jacob is complicated." I said.

"Yea. I guess." He said looking at me with that amazing smile.

When we got back to the Cullen house Jade and her friends were already there.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" I asked.

"We ran. I thought you said Edward drives fast?" Jade asked.

"He does. " I said.

"Not fast enough." Christina said.

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Where's Alice? Since Bella wasn't here on time I am her next shopping partner." Jade said.

"I'm coming!" I heard Alice yell.

She shot down the stairs so fast it almost scared me.

"Bella are you coming?" she asked. Before I answered, Alice answered for me.

"Yes you're coming. We have to find your dress." She said. I groaned.

"Hey suck it up. You're the one that said 'yes'." Alice said.

"Dress for what?" Jade asked.

"Her wedding." Alice answered.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What? She's your sister she has a right know." Alice said.

"She's also a wolf. That can have her thoughts read." I said.

"Only the ones I let out." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The other wolves can't hear our thoughts unless we want them to. I figured that out when Seth told me he couldn't hear much out of my head." She replied.

"Oh. Cool." I said.

"Yea. So I'm guessing Jake doesn't know." She said.

"No. He doesn't." I said.

"Alright well that thought is tucked away perfectly. You guys hear that. No telling Jake about Bella marrying Edward." she said to her friends.

"Keeping it on the DL. Got it." Said Jackie.

"Got it." Said Bailey.

"No telling. My lips and thoughts are sealed." Said Christina.

"Good girls. Now everyone in the car." Alice said.

"Actually, we have to take off. The others are waiting for us." Alycia said.

"Ok. Have fun." I said.

"But Jade can go." Said Jackie.

"Really Jackie." Jade said.

"Yup. We will tell the others you were kidnapped by Alice and Bella." Jackie answered.

"Ok. Text me if anything happens. And Ally, don't go bragging that we lead the pack." Jade said.

"Are you kidding? I am not trying to lead a pack. That one especially." She said.

"Bye losers." Jade said.

"Have fun." Alycia said.

"Peace girly." Bailey said.

"Adios!" Jackie and Christina said.

They phased and disappeared. Now my nightmare begins; shopping.

**Sorry for the length. And I was wondering if there were any Rosalie fans out there that are reading this story. If so, then just a warning, Rosalie is going be really amazing. She doesn't really get much info about her fighting so I figured I would giver her the props she deserves. **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella will you stop complaining? This will all be over soon if you just cooperate." Alice said.

We were in a bridal shop just out of Forks. We weren't in Seattle but close. I worried a little bit but with Jade here I don't think a new born would even come near us. Alice is an advantage as well. She can actually see when something is going to happen.

"Hey Alice can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"No you can't back out of the wedding." Alice said. I smiled a little bit.

"No not that." I said.

She raised her eyebrows waiting for me to continue.

"If Jake and the other wolves have a bad odor, how are you able to be around Jade?" I asked.

Alice looked over at Jade. She had her music in and clearly wasn't interested in our conversation.

"She doesn't have the stench of the others." She simply said.

I raised my eyebrows and that gave her a clue that I didn't like Jake and the others being slammed.

"Sorry. She doesn't smell bad. She smells like..," she stopped as I cut her off.

"Me?" I asked.

"Exactly. How did you know?" Alice asked.

"Edward told me but I just needed to make sure it wasn't me he was smelling." I said.

Alice and I talked while Jade continued to listen to her music. After a while, Alice got Jade to try one some clothes. I was glad I was done. We spent about an hour in the shop and I was glad it was over. Alice had bought her dress and she convinced Jade to let her buy one. Jade protested by Alice insisted. It was getting late so Alice dropped Jade and I off at home. She told me Edward would be over as soon as he could. Knowing Edward, he was probably in my room now. When Jade and I were in the house Charlie came down the stairs.

"Where have you girls been all day?" he asked.

"We were kidnapped by Alice." I said.

"Oh. How is she doing?" Charlie asked.

"Dad didn't you see her today?" I asked.

"Yea. But she one of my favorite Cullen kids." He said. I raised my eyebrows and he looked away.

"Alright well it's late. You two better get to bed." He said.

"Right." I said.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Night." Jade and I said together.

Jade fell asleep instantly and I was up for a while. Edward came in through the window and as soon as I was in his arms sleep took over.

**Kind of a boring chapter. Sorry guys. I am still open for suggestions. But the next chapter will sort of freaky. Hopefully. Enjoy...! **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Bella's Point of View**

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Hello Bella." Rosalie replied.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Rosalie's back was turned towards me and I didn't know what was going or where I was. The scene in front of us was the green and brown forest. Everything was still and not a sound was heard.

"The Volturi are looking for you." Rosalie answered.

"What?!" I yelled.

I was in a panic now. There weren't anyone else around but suddenly I saw something. It was a large wolf standing behind Rosalie. And someone dressed in all black was standing next to the wolf.

"Where are we?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Don't worry young Bella." Said a familiar and twisted voice.

I looked up and saw the face of the man standing next to the wolf. Suddenly two more wolves appeared. As I got a closer look at each of the oversized dogs I recognized them. The on the far left was Seth, the one next to him was Leah, and the one on the other side of the man was Jacob. I looked in the eyes of the man. "Aro." Was all I said. He smiled at me.

"Shame. Such a shame young Edward didn't have the strength to turn you." Aro said.

"You could have been very useful to me." Aro said.

"It's not like I would have joined you." I said.

I was still shaking but had the courage to speak those words.

"Well not that Edward is gone I can put an end to you. You're so mouthwatering." Aro said. He was at my ear now and I could feel his cold hands on my neck.

"It will only hurt a bit." He leaned away then suddenly Seth jumped forward. And with a big jump I woke up.

"Bella are you ok?" Jade asked. She was dressed already and a worried look covered her face.

"Yea I'm fine. What happened?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you sure? Because you're covered in sweat." Jade pointed out. I looked down at my shirt and noticed it was soaked in sweat.

"That must have been one bad nightmare." Jade said.

"Yea. It was." I looked around and stretched.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked.

"He went home. He, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle all went hunting. So you're going to have a sleepover at the Cullen's' house." Jade said.

"Really? So that means, me Alice, Esme, and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yup. What about you? What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I have to run patrols with the guys so I will be out all night. Alice came by earlier and told Charlie I would also be with you at the sleepover." She said.

"Ok. Well I'm going to go get in the shower. Is Charlie still here?" I asked.

"No he left right after Alice did. I actually have to go right now too." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

Suddenly her necklace lite up. Almost like a light flashing.

"I have to run patrols again." She said.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yea I went out last night. Edward knew. But anyway I will see you later." She said.

"Ok." I said.

I watched as she jumped out of the window and I didn't even hear her phase.

"Unbelievable. My new sister is a wolf." I said to myself.

I shook my head and began to start my day.

**How was that? Was the dream scene ok? Hope you guys like it. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I didn't see Jade all day. I was a little worried but I knew Jake could handle it. And if something were to happen to her, I try to hurt him. Or have Edward do it for me. Then I thought about what I just said. No he would have too much fun trying to rip Jake's head off. Then the treaty would be broken and this whole big mess would start because of me. It was a slow day at work and I was glad it was over. A few nights ago Edward got into a huge fight. His words rang through my head again.

_"Do you have any idea how close I came to crossing the line after you?"_

I had told him I was Switzerland because I was sick of the enemies thing between him and Jake. Sometimes, it's not even the fact that their enemies. After work I saw the shiny Volvo outside waiting with the passenger door open. I was shocked to see Alice instead of Edward. The music was unrecognizable and it was loud. I guess vampires didn't have sensible hearing.

"Alice, what's going on? Where's your brother?" I shouted over the loud music.

I got in car and shut the door. The music was so loud I had to put my hands over my ears. She turned the music down until it was just background music.

"What's going on?" I asked, starting to feel uneasy. "Where is Edward."

She shrugged. "They left early." She said.

I tried to control my sudden disappointment. If he left early, that means he will be back sooner.

"All the boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh so I wasn't dreaming when Jade told me that?" I asked.

"Nope. She was right." Alice said. I sighed and I had the urge to break something.

"Sorry. He paid me." Alice said.

"With what? You guys have everything already." I asked.

"With a new car!" she nearly shouted.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes! It's the exact same Porsche I stole in Italy." She said.

"That is ridiculous." I protested.

"Hey if you weren't hanging around werewolves so much I wouldn't have to do this." Alice said.

"But he knows Rosalie doesn't like me." I said.

"Well Rose will just have to get over it." Alice said.

I grinded my teeth and leaned my head against the window. Thoughts were running through my so fast but only two of three of them stopped me from thinking about anything else.

"Hey you wouldn't have happened to have seen Jade would you?" I asked.

"No I haven't. Y? Is she ok?" Alice almost pulled the car over.

"I hope she's ok. She left early this morning. She had to run patrols with the others." I said.

"If any of those mutts hurt her-"

I cut her off. "Alice she will be fine. You and Edward are just alike. I promise you, you can trust Jake." I said.

"First of all, I'm nothing like my brother. He's crazy." she said.

"Oh and you're not?" I asked pointing my finger at the mileage meter. We were going at least eighty miles an hour.

"I like driving fast. Don't judge me." I smiled at her.

"And second of all I have no problem with Jacob." She said.

"But?" I asked.

"It's his odor and temper I have an issue with." She said.

"Yea Jake is a hot head." I agreed.

"A very big hot head. Just like Edward." She said.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. I have been so busy with a Fashion Show I haven't had time to write. As I said before ideas are open. And if anyone would like to attend the show, pm me and I will get back to you on that.. Anyway.. Enjoy. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jade's Point of View

After running patrols, the first thing I should have done was gone home. But no, I had to stay and train. Again. By this time tomorrow, I am not going to want to get up. I was so focused on something else, I wasn't really into the lesson today.

"Come on Jade you can do this. Just focus and stop worrying about Bella." Jacob said. My head was spinning and I could barely stand up.

"Jake, relax she's new at this." Said Seth. He walked over to me and helped me regain my balance.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks." I said shaking my head.

We were in our wolf forms and I was putting out certain thoughts.

"No problem. And sorry about Jake. He's not use to being in control like that." Seth said.

"Don't worry about it. I know he's just doing this for my sister." I said.

I was poking through Seth's head a bit and saw an image of him smiling. It was cute so I smiled (in my head of course). he looked into my eyes for a moment then I looked away and towards Jake. I will admit Seth is pretty cute. Oops! I hope I didn't put that thought out there, I suddenly thought.

"Yea you did. And you're cute too." Seth said as he casually strolled away from me. I sighed.

"I'm so stupid." I said.

"Hey don't worry about it. I was wondering what you thought about me anyway." Seth said.

As we continued our training, my mind did began to wander. I thought about Bella and why this red-headed vamp would want to kill her. But knowing Bella, it probably had something to do with Edward. We trained for an entire three hours and by the time we were done, I didn't feel like phasing back to human. Instead I stayed a wolf and decided to go see how Bella was doing down at the Cullen house.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Seth asked.

"I thought wolves weren't allowed on Cullen land." I said.

"Well we aren't but I'm willing to take the risk." Seth said.

I looked over at Sam and could tell he wasn't happy with what Seth just said.

"I don't think Sam likes that idea." I said.

Seth looked over at Sam who was walking this way. Sam intimidated me a bit but not as much as Jacob does.

"Seth, as much as I don't want you over in those lands, you are free to go there. Just as long as you return once Jade is safely there." Sam said.

"Sam its fine. I don't want Seth over there anyway. As much as I trust the Cullen's, it's just too risky. And it's not them I'm worried about." I said.

"Jade, Seth must go with you. It's the whole imprinting thing. Once you're away from him, he will feel a pain in his heart and he will constantly worry about you. He must go." Sam said.

I sighed feeling defeated. I didn't want Seth in pain but I didn't want him there either. But I listened to the alpha male. Seth tagged along with me to the Cullen house. And once we got there, I could almost feel the pain Seth was feeling.

**Hey guys remember me? Well if not then I understand. Anyway I have been SO busy. I didn't realize how much work a Fashion Show needed. And yes I am in a Fashion Show. We are looking for people to attend so yea. If you would like any info on that pm me. As for this story, I WILL finish it. Even if it means leaving my home. Overall, ENJOY!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**Jade's Point of View**

The feeling I felt wasn't a great one. I felt like something was stabbing me right in the heart.

"Seth, what is that?" I asked of course not speaking.

"Sam was right. The feeling is horrible." Seth said.

I walked down the steps of the Cullen house. I was just about to ring the doorbell before that feeling came to me. Before I could say anything to Seth, Alice appeared at the door. Luckily I had phased into my human form even though I was regretting it.

"Jade?" Alice's soft voice asked. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey I was just coming to see how Bella was holding up." I said. Alice smiled and rolled her eyes.

"She'll live through one night with us. Or two. Depending on how long the boys stay out." Alice said.

She shut the door behind her and came down the steps. She wrapped her arms around me for a hug.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Tiring." Then I turned to Seth.

"Seth its ok. You can go." I said.

He whined a bit and put his head to the floor. The feeling was starting to wear off on me but for him, it seemed like it grew stronger. I put my hand on his head and rubbed him.

"It's ok." I said assuring him.

Suddenly, he whipped around and came back in shorts and no shirt. I guess he wanted to walk on two legs again.

"Don't worry Seth. She is perfectly safe." Alice said. He smiled and looked down.

"I know she will be safe. You are my favorite Cullen." Seth said.

Alice smiled at him then looked back at me.

"So are you staying the night with Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nah. I don't want Charlie to get worried so I will head back home." I said.

"Ok. Well come in. I think Bella is ready to call Edward." Alice said.

"Oh this should be good." I said. Alice shot back in the house and I turned to Seth.

"I will be fine." I said hoping this time he will believe me.

"Ok. But I will be watching out for you." he said.

"I believe it." I said.

I turned away from him and walked back up the stairs. I reached for the door then looked at him.

"I know the whole imprinting thing means we will be together later in time, but for now, can we just be friends? I'm not ready for a relationship just yet." I said.

"I understand. And yea we can be friends. Just know that you are my life now." Seth said.

I tried to hold my smile back but I failed. It escaped my lips quickly.

"Night Seth." I said still smiling.

"Night." He said.

I watched as he phased and then disappear. I shut the door and walked up stairs. Before I could even reach the second floor, I hear Bella's voice.

"I'll leave a message." She said.

"Uh-oh. Edward is in trouble." I said and continued to walk up the steps.

**Sorry this is a bit of a boring chapter but I hope it was long enough for you guys. Anyway, I'm sad to say that I will be writing a few more chapters to end the book. I am still wondering if you guys would like me to continue through Breaking Dawn. I have a few GREAT ideas for that. Bella will be better, Rosalie is different, and Alice.. Will be Alice. Overall, review and enjoy!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Bella's Point of View**

I dialed the numbers on Alice's phone as quickly as I could. I wasn't sure if Edward would pick up but he would know what I was thinking. The phone rang for a minute then his answering machine clicked in.

"Edward, you are in so much trouble when you get home! I can't believe you had Alice watching over me like I'm kind of child. I may not be able to hurt you, but I will find a way. And don't get me wrong I love Alice, but you have gone way too far. Night." I said. I slammed the phone shut and threw it back to Alice.

"Did I miss something?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Jade standing at the stairway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked smiling.

"Just checking on you to see how you were holding up." She said. I looked over at the clock. It was after eleven already.

"You look tired." I said.

"I am. Jacob had us doing some much work. We ran the area of the lands twice, then he made us practice our phasing, and then he had us work on our temper. If anyone should work on their temper, it should be Paul." she said.

"Yea well you should get back before Charlie gets home." I said.

"I'll most likely beat him home. But alright. I guess I will see you guys tomorrow." She said.

Jade waved goodbye and ran down the stairs. I heard the door shut and I headed to the window. I saw her look around before she phased back to her wolf form. She began to run and I could barely see her. She was faster than the other wolves. She was even faster than Edward. Hope I have speed like that when I become a newborn. When I walked away from the window, Esme was gone and Alice had made herself comfortable on the couch. Rosalie was nowhere in sight and I worried a bit. But at that moment, it didn't matter. Then I saw her on the porch. I walked out there and stood beside her.

"Rosalie, I want to know what I did to make you hate me so much." I said as I stood next to her not taking a chance to look at her. She smiled and even laughed a bit.

"I don't hate you Bella. I don't particularly like you but I envy you." she said.

"Me? Why me of all people?" I asked.

"Because you are making a mistake. You're choosing the wrong life for yourself." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I was human, I thought I had everything going for me. I wanted to be treated like a princess. My closest friend had it all. A husband, a child. I wanted that for myself. I felt like I was one of the prettiest girls in town. So I thought I should have something to match. Royce was the only bachelor then. We would spend hours together. I thought he was great but I couldn't have been more wrong.

I left a friend's house late one night and as I walked down the street, I heard Royce call my name. I walked over to him not even realizing he and his friends were drunk. He pulled me close to him and kissed me on my cheek. I struggled to get lose when his grip became tight. When I realized he was drunk, I walked away telling him I would see him tomorrow when he was sober. Apparently he had other plans for me."

She stopped then took a breath. She looked over at me, making sure I was still there.

"He and his friends beat me until I was on the ground. They left me there thinking I was dead. Maybe I wanted to be. Then Carlisle found me. I guess he smelled the blood. He took me in, taught me everything. Then I found Emmett. Carlisle changed him because I didn't have the strength to. If I had a choice I would want to be human again. To live with Emmett surrounded by our grandchildren. But now everything that I wanted, is no longer reachable." She said.

Her story was finished after she had told me that she had taken her revenge on Royce, saving him for last so that he knew she was coming. I had never seen this side of Rosalie. This side was nice and gentle. One I would like to see constantly.

**Hope you guys are liking it so far. Like I said, should I continue through Breaking Dawn?**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**Bella's Point of View**

After Rosalie and I had our talk I walked to Edward's room. As soon as I opened the door, I saw a large bed right in the middle of the room. I looked at it and shook my head.

"Now he's gone way too far." I said to myself.

Then I saw his black leather couch in the corner. I sighed and walked over to the couch not even wanting to look at the bed. I changed quickly and took a blanket out of my bag. As I looked at the couch I realized I forgot my pillow. I sighed heavily again then turned around. I looked at the big bed again and then walked over to it. I grabbed a pillow and threw it on the couch. My mind was racing. Rosalie's story played back in my head. Now I understand why she is the way she is. All she wanted was what almost every woman wanted: a family.

That night sleep took over slowly. I was wishing Edward was there with me and maybe I would have been asleep faster. As I lay sleeping I began dreaming. It started off great but suddenly turned into a nightmare. I was on the Quileute lands again. Back at the place when Jacob and I saw Sam Uley and the others cliff diving. I was there, standing at the edge of the cliff looking down. I smiled then jumped. As I fell to the water, there she was. She watched as I fell then ran towards me. Jake then pulled me out of the water but that didn't faze her. Jake wasn't alone. Seth and Embry were with him. As Victoria came closer, the boys phased into their wolf forms.

Victoria stopped and then snickered. She looked at them as if they were a challenge. Jake jumped and she smacked him. Then everything went black. Embry was too injured to move and Jake was nowhere to be found. There she stood, with an evil smile across her face.

"See what you have done? You've caused your friends death." She said.

I looked down at the animal at my feet. Seth's eyes were still open but his chest wasn't moving. I looked back up and Victoria was lunging at me. I awoke with a big jump and Alice standing in front of me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I sat up and realized it was morning.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you ok?" Alice asked again.

"Yea. It was just a dream." I said.

"It didn't seem like a dream. You're covered in sweat." Alice point out.

I looked down at my shirt and saw that she was right.

"Oh man." I said.

"Well get cleaned up. We have a lot to do today." Alice said.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yes now hurry."

She grabbed me by the arm, swung my bag on my shoulder, and pushed me out the room door and to the bathroom. I showered quickly for Alice and dressed myself. I walked down the stairs and she was smiling. What could she have in store for me now?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Bella's Point of View**

When I reached the bottom of the steps Alice walked over to me.

"Ok now that your alibi is cleared, the boys are gone, and you're with me, we have a lot to do for the wedding." She said smiling.

"Alice, I woke up ten minutes ago. Can I get ten more minutes?" I asked.

"No." she said as she shot to the door.

I heard voices even though I couldn't see the owners of them. I sat down on the couch but I didn't bother to get comfortable. Then Jade and Alycia walked over.

"Hey Bella." Jade said.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Just checking on you." Jade said.

"Yea. To see how you were doing." Alycia said.

"Plus we needed a reason to get away from the pack. Paul is such a hot head I was ready to just punch him in his face." Jade said.

"I did." I said.

"You did?" Jade and Alycia asked at the same time.

"Yea. I punched Jacob too." I said feeling proud.

"When? And why?" Jade asked.

"Long story about why I punched Jake but I punched Paul because he deserved it." I said.

"Nice." Alycia said.

"Yea. That was when I first found out werewolves even existed." I said.

"What do you mean?" Alycia asked.

"Well when I punched Paul, Sam kept telling me to get back. Luckily I listened because Paul phased. If I were any closer, it would have been awful." I said thinking about Sam's fiancée Emily.

"Isn't that what happened to Emily?" Jade suddenly asked.

"Yea how do you know her?" I asked looking at her.

"Jared and Embry introduced me to her two days ago. She told us how she was standing too close to Sam when he phased." Jade replied.

"Speaking of Jared and Embry how are those two knuckle heads anyway?" I asked.

"They're fine." Jade said.

"Are they still a bunch of goof balls?" I asked.

"You know it. They're always joking around with Jake and the others." Alycia said. Suddenly Alice stepped in.

"Ok. Now that you have an update about those dogs-" she stopped and looked at Jade and Ally. "No offense. You guys I actually like."

They laughed and she continued to speak.

"We need to go. We have things to do."

I rolled my eyes dreading what I would have to do today.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." I got off the couch and walked over to Alice.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked to Jade and Ally.

"No. I have training and Jade-" Alycia said. Suddenly she stopped and turned to Jade.

"Jade is going to try to control herself from turning Paul into a chew toy." Jade said in third person. I laughed.

"Good luck with that." I said.

"Thanks. I'll need it." Jade said.

We all walked out of the house together and the girls decided to run other than take a risk of having to hear the other wolves' thoughts if they were in wolf form. They disappeared and Alice and I got into the shiny Volvo of Edward's. As I got into the car, I realized Esme and Rosalie were gone.

"Where are Esme and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Out hunting. I went late last night." Alice said.

"What made them go today?" I asked.

"The boys are coming back tonight and the battle is a few days." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. She put on her sunglasses and turned away from me.

"Ohh Bella. You have much to learn."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Bella's Point of View**

After spending the day with Alice, I was finally able to relax. I thought about Jake and how he was holding up with Jade and her friends. I was kind of hoping that Leah would be cool with them even though she wasn't friends with me. I also thought about why Leah hated me so much. Was it the same reason Jake said we couldn't be friends last year? Because I was dating a vampire? A werewolf's natural enemy. I shook my head erasing that thought out of my mind. Right now Jake and Edward aren't enemies. They're allies trying to protect the town. And me.

That thought scared me a bit. Victoria wanted revenge on Edward when he killed her mate James. He was known as the Tracker. If my blood was tempting to him, I can't imagine how it must have felt to Edward when we first meet. He called me his personal brand of heroin. But deep inside of me, I thought it was something deeper. As I sat and thought, I felt a rush of air on my face. I looked at my side and Alice was sitting next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking about what's going to happen in a few days. Jake and the others could get hurt. Or worse."

I shuddered at the thought of any of the wolves getting killed. The youngest of the pack was Jade and if something were to happen to her what would I tell Charlie. Suddenly, I felt another rush of air. I turned to my left and Rosalie was sitting next to me. I guess she and Esme had returned earlier.

"Don't worry Bella. I know those mutts and your sister and her friends will be fine." She said.

"Edward is right though. With the wolves involved it will be an easy fight." Alice said.

"Those newborns won't even know that wolves even exist." Rosalie said.

"Victoria doesn't even know I'm sure." Alice said.

I sighed listening to what each of my sisters had to say. Although we still weren't on good terms, I'm glad Rosalie was here. Seeing her fight Jasper gave me a sense of hope. She was fast and lethal. In a week my best friend, soon to be family, and sister will be risking their lives all because of me. Just then Alice jumped to her feet.

"Oh no." she said.

I got up as did Rosalie and Esme was soon in the room with us.

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked.

"It won't be a few days." Alice said.

"I'll call Carlisle." Rosalie said.

"I'll try to get a hold of Edward." Esme said.

"I'm going to get the wolves." Alice said.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked nervously.

"We don't have a week. They're coming on Friday." Alice said.

"Friday? As in two days?" I asked. Alice nodded her head.

I felt my heart stop.

**Did you guys miss me? Well I'm back! Hope you enjoy**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't feel my feet, I couldn't move my hands, and my breath was slow. I didn't know what to do. I felt cold hands on my arm and jumped. It was Esme and was trying to move me back to the couch.

"Don't worry Bella, I just talked to Edward. They are on their way back now." She said.

"Carlisle said to get the tent and stuff ready." Rosalie said.

"Tent?" I finally managed to say.

"You and Edward are staying together tomorrow night." Esme.

"No. I can't make him chose between me and you guys." I said.

"You know Edward can't or won't live without you though." Rosalie said.

"She's right Bella. You two have to stay together." Esme said.

"But Jade." I said.

"We will keep her safe. Don't worry. You sister will be back alive and uninjured." Rosalie said. I put my head in my hands. I was worried again.

"Jade isn't the only young wolf though. Seth is only a few months older than her and-" Rosalie cut me off.

"Seth will be fine. He's been wolf longer then Jade has so if anything happens Seth will be there." she said.

Esme looked at me and smiled.

"They're just as much of a family as we are." She said.

I thought about Seth and how little he was when we first met. He was small and fragile but just as strong as any other fifteen year old boy I knew. After Esme and Rosalie had calmed me down, I waited on the couch. I was falling asleep but I was trying to stay awake until Alice comes back. It had been an hour since she had gone to warn the wolves. I thought about several things but none of them were as bad as what we were about to face. As I started to drift off into sleep, I heard a familiar voice.

"Where has Alice gone?" said the voice.

Sleep was closing in on me but I tried to find the owner of the voice.

"Is she alright?" then I realized. Carlisle.

"She ran to reservation to warn the wolves." I heard Esme say.

"Alone?" sad another voice. I noticed the huskiness of the tone. Emmett.

"Where's Bella?" I heard.

I was just about to see who was coming to me. Then my eyes closed. I slept for about two hours until I woke up with arms around me. I looked up and into the eyes of the most beautiful person ever. Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The newborns, Alice, Jake." Was all I could say.

"Calm down Bella. It's alright. Jake wants to meet us later today." Edward said.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing happened. Jasper had a suggestion and we are going to see if it will work." Edward replied.

"I'm coming too." I said.

"You kind of have no choice." Edward said smiling.

I raised my eyebrows wondering what I have to do now. Although they weren't really related, Edward and Alice were too much alike.

**Remember when I said Rosalie will be different in my story? Well, do you guys a notice a difference in her? Leah will also be different. But not as much. By the way, Rosalie was one of my favorite vampires too. **


End file.
